


Crack rolls

by Kuramagirl19769



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29099946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuramagirl19769/pseuds/Kuramagirl19769
Summary: A quick one shot about the Texas Roadhouse rolls with the butter. Kagome brings them to the Feudal Era and she gives them to her friends as Inuyasha and Sesshomaru fight over them, who comes out the winner?
Kudos: 2





	Crack rolls

One day when Kagome came back to the Feudal Realm she brought some rolls with her. 

She couldn't wait for Inuyasha and Sesshomaru to try them. They came from Texas Roadhouse.

Kagome brought the rolls with the cinnamon butter, she couldn't wait to share.

When she got there Inuyasha was waiting at the well for her. 

"Feh, it's about time you got back" he says sniffing the air. "Hey Kagome, what did ya bring?"

"I brought some Texas Roadhouse rolls with butter, they are SO good, but I want Sesshomaru to try them too"

"He doesn't deserve to try them, he's always an ass to me" he said.

"Inuyasha..."

"Yeah?"

"Sit boy" she said

"Wahh!!" he said smashing into the ground.

By the time he went to stand up, Sesshomaru was standing on him.

"Get off of me Sesshomaru! You're heavy"

Sesshomaru pushed his head into the ground by stepping on it. "What is that stench?" he asked.

"Rolls from a place in Modern Times, it's call Texas Roadhouse, and I have butter to go with them"

"Make one" Sesshomaru demanded

She set the bag down and opened the box with the butter and made them each one. "If you want this, you have to get off of Inuyasha" she said.

He sneered but agreed and took it from her and ate it.

Inuyasha tried it as well and both of them loved them. 

She had snuck one and only one for herself as now both of them fought over the rolls and butter.

'Good thing, I have extra for everyone else" she said as they came up to see them fighting.

"Try these" she said giving Sango, Mikoru, and Shippo one.

Their eyes lit up as they devoured the other box.

"Wench, you must go get more of these rolls...immediately"

"Yeah Kagome, Sesshomaru ate them all, I can smell more" Inuyasha said.

"Sorry guys" she said pointed to the group. "They ate the rest of them"

Inuyasha growled at them for eating the rest.

"Inuyasha..." Kagome said

He looked at her. "Yeah?"

"SIT BOY!!!" she said.

He fell into the ground again.

She then turned and left to go down the well again, it was unclear when she would come back this time and if she would bring more "Crack rolls" with her.


End file.
